I think I've wanted you
by Black.Heart.In.Her.Hands
Summary: Finn cannot control his urges. And maybe he's gone a little too far.  "What do you want for Valentines Day?"  "I think I've wanted you all along."


**Warning: Language, OOC, mild violence, sexual happenings, mild rape. Ok? If you do not like, turn away now. Save yourself.**

**Disclaimer: IDNOSH**

* * *

><p>I think I've Wanted You<p>

* * *

><p>"Finn!"<p>

The morning already started on the Condor with Piper's threats of decapitating Finn who was doodling a stick figure of her head on a buff man's body on her maps.

"I swear when I get my hands on that boy..." She balled up her fists, anger seeping throughout her surroundings

"Ohhh you're gonna get your hands on me huh Pipes?"

Piper turned around and met the amusing blue eyes of the blonde sharpshooter, she immediately threw herself at him, attempting to punch his face in.

He grasped her wrists tightly an pushed her against the wall left to her door, his handsome face dangerously close to hers, he smirked with an aroma of conceit around him.

"Finn, you stupid fucking ba-"

"Dirty mouth, Piper, lucky the others aren't here to hear this." He pressed her up further against the wall, his body now pressed up so close into hers, she could feel the hard contours of his body and something poking against her leg.

"Get the hell off me Finn before I knee you in the balls." She hissed between her teeth.

"You know, You're kinda hot, we don't have to fight all the time." He said as he dug his nose on the crook of her neck and inhaled her natural scent. Oddly, she smelled of cinnamon and detergent. He didn't care, it was so sweet. But, was she just as sweet?

Just as he was about to-

"Ow..." He muttered as he gripped his crotch, eyes dilated as he fell backwards, muttering curses.

"Why'd you... Do that for?"

* * *

><p><em>Piper rushed into the kitchen, she pulled a note on the fridge, and read it to herself.<em>

_'A meeting was called up, sorry I didn't want to wake you considering all the work you've done last night. I took Radaar and Junko with me. Stork and Finn are left with you. Later, Aerrow.'_

_Piper sighed, she was quite frustrated since she wasn't awake in time to go. Now she was stuck with Finn and Stork. Blame it on her late night project, but it was for a good cause, so she didn't regret it one bit._

_Piper finished a couple of pancakes and drank some orange juice for breakfast. She was about to head to her lab and work more on her fascinating crystals, but Finn's saddened expression caught her attention, She was surprised._

_'This can't be good.'_

_"Ummm..."_

_She eyed the ice pack he held down there, the reddening of his cheeks as he winced slightly from time to time, she felt guilty more and more._

_Piper approached his laid back form on the chair, biting her lips as she observed him a little more, she extracted her hand from behind her and placed it upon the ice pack-earning a gasp from the sharpshooter._

_She glanced at his blue yes shyly with her orange ones, bringing herself down to his eye level, she gulped at the sudden rush of heat coursing through her._

_"Does it...hurt?" She asked quietly._

_Finn, flushed, remained modest and muttered a silent no._

_"I can... Ummm... I'm sorry I just thought that..."_

_"What?" He grinned, his eyes shining with a foreign emotion._

_"You were so close to me, I got nervous, and I thought-"_

_"That I was going to do this?"_

_Suddenly, he grabbed her by the side of her neck and slammed his lips against hers, not being able to contain it any longer._

_She quickly got surprised and pushed him away from her, but he grabbed her wrist and turned it behind her with a newfound strength, their eyes clashed._

_"Finn? What the hell are you doing?" She gasped painfully._

_"You're beautiful Piper, and I think it's time we put aside our little quarrel series and do the nasty."_

_He didn't get a respond from the chocolate girl before him._

_"Come on, admit that you're into me too, I want you."_

_Her eyes swelled up and soon tears were about to stream down her cheeks._

_"F-Finn... I..."_

_He silenced her again with his lips meshed to hers, hot desire scorching through him, He bit on her lip and when she whimpered, he took the opportunity to slither his tongue inside her mouth and explore her sweet cherry cavern._

_Surprisingly, he felt her shy tongue touching his, she tried to kiss him back as she pushed him backwards towards the closest bedroom-his._

_It was so awkward yet it felt so good so why stop?_

_Piper was pushed against one of Finn's counters as he removed her top quickly and nibbled on her neck, moans erupting from her mouth, subconsciously her back rode against the counter as the two grinder against each other and turned on his CD player, a loud rock music blared in the background of their hot make out session._

_She felt Finn grin against her neck, yet she didn't mind at least not yet. He stepped back a bit, leaving her breathless and hungry for more of him and his touches, as he peeled off his uniform and earned a mewl from her. He drunk in her half naked form and was amazed at how sexy she looked against his counter with her clothes and hair disheveled, lips swollen from his kisses and bites and all of the dark beauty that was going to be his, perfect slim hourglass figure._

_She, in turn, was impressed at how toned he was and the silhouette of his six packs on the contours of his stomach, welltoned chest and strong arms that held her perfectly against him. She was awed._

_He tore off the rest of her clothes and left her in her undies, staring down at her smaller form, he whispered heatedly through clenched teeth._

_"You're so fucking gorgeous..." He chuckled darkly._

_"I'm going to fuck you, Piper, I'm going to fuck you and you're going to scream my name until you're sore from every part of your body."_

_She gasped, her orange eyes snapping wide open to look at him, he was smirking and he held her to himself so hard that a hit like earlier would arouse him instead of hurting him._

_"Would you like that?" He licked the shell of her ear sexily, "uh?was that a yes?" his eyes had never been able to capture something like that._

_She felt his harden member against her thigh, she immidietely thought that this was going way too fast and she might regret it later... But it feels so good to be in his strong arms like this, being caressed, kissed, and complimented..._

_"Awwwwww... Don't tell me you're backing out... I can't have that. You got me all hot and horny already Piper."_

_"Please, Finn, stop, I don't think I'm ready for this...I'm..."_

_"Shhh..." He cupped her cheek and kissed the see of her lips. "Its ok, I'll be gentle... If it makes you feel better, I'm a virgin too."_

_She gulped, her hands quickly finding a way to pull herself away from him, he didn't budge._

_Finn pushed her on his bed, straddling her, his gaze heated on her body._

_"I've always wanted your attention, Piper. I used the wrong tactics to get closer to you I tried everything, believed me. Ever wondered why I bothered you so much? I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want something from it." He said, hooking her legs over his hips, his lips never leaving her mocha skin. "We can be some much more... together. I know you want me, come on...admit it."_

_She whimpered like a little girl lost in the park, she wanted to scream for help, her throat closed up and her tongue weighed down her ability to scream._

_"You taste better than you smell too... Tell me, do you taste just as good down there?"_

_Piper remained beneath him, immobile, her orange eyes bleeding with fight. Finn was dirty, but, not this dirty._

_"Shh.. It's ok, I'll find out for myself."_

_His hands trailed down from her smooth flat stomach, pinning her tightly so she couldn't escape, he removed her black lacy panties as he stared at her gorgeous nakedness with a smirk. His long devious fingers pressed against her opening, coated with hot wetness, he dragged his curiosity further and licked the white substance like a cat missing its milk._

_"You're so wet Piper, I guess you can't resist the Finnster after all."_

_Piper bit her lip, ashamed at herself for getting aroused, her nails digging into the sheets of Finn's bed, she couldn't believe the things that Finn was planning and already doing to her._

_Piper unknowingly released a moan as she felt something wet and warm protruding her lower lips, like a cat's wet tongue in milk, her body writhed in pleasure. "God... Oh!"_

_She didn't stop him, she couldn't stop him, she felt so fucking powerless under this crazed sharpshooter. Of all the times she could've smacked him and send him flying to through the wall, she was powerful enough to take on Cyclonis and was headstrong and confident. So why... why couldn't she save herself from being defiled by this-_

_How could she? With his tongue doing wondrous things to her core, her body experiencing orgasm for the first time, she couldn't._

_-sex-crazed teen._

_Her helpless moans and struggles turned into long sighs of pleasure, her mouth was caught by his instantly as she taste her own love juice in his mouth. She still didn't protest._

_He proceeded loving her body, pressing kisses here and there on her chocolate skin, hands gliding over her smooth ties_

_Finally, she felt his erection pressing between the lower lips of her entrance, he smirked like the overconfident blonde he was and continued to push through that annoying barrier that concealed his pleasure._

_He failed to notice the tears welling up at the corners of her orange eyes, he proceeded anyway, his lips parted in a silent groan of ecstasy._

_"F-fuck... so damn tight." He felt something tear, breaking away as he slid himself in her wonderful taut warmth, he released a moan._

_No response was heard from the girl below him, she buried her face in the crook of his neck as she sobbed and clenched her teeth, her legs quivered as they widened to welcome all of him inside of her._

_"P-piper?"_

_"Are you... happy now?"_

_"Get the hell off her, Finn! Now!" A red-haired boy angrily slammed the door, his anger shaking the condor, boling in rage._

_The air seemed to thick to breath in, the wonderful feeling crumbled into a pile of heartache, he felt so damn cold._

_Darkness eveloped him as he shook in fright and remorse. What the fuck had he just done? Ruining her just because he could not control his urges. This wonderful girl that held them together, took care of them through tough times for years and now look what she had gotten in return. Not a slap of the wrist of course. Much like a tattoo. Yes, that was it. He fucking marked her!_

* * *

><p>"Are you fucking crazy! You son of a bitch, I just asked you what you wanted for Valentines Day and all you do is stare and drool on my maps! Atmos, please restrain me from tearing this boy's head off!"<p>

The calm air returned again, causing him to rise abruptly from his crooked position on the desk, he felt... almost alive.

"Piper? I didn't- I'm sorry." He moved to hug her but the surprised look on her face kept him from doing so.

He rushed to his room, leaving behind a perplexed crew.

Finn couldn't believe that it was all a dream! A goddamn dream! A fucking nightmare! it had felt so real, her body, touches, kisses, and even her virgin self breaking beneath him.

"I think I've wanted you all along." He whispered to himself as he thought about her question. "I wanted you Piper."

* * *

><p>"You think he'll remember?" A redhaired leader asked calmly as he soothingly rubbed the crystal specialist's shoulders.<p>

"I don't want him to. I feel so dirty." She said, looking away from her green-eyed crush.

"It's ok Piper." He kissed her cheeks, desperate for her to look at him the same again, his touch burned her to the core. She didn't respond to him, she didn't respond to his comforting kisses, she didn't respond to his touches. How could she ever...

"No, no it's not. It will never be."

* * *

><p>Finn may be the best sharpshooter, but there was one target he failed miserably<p>

"Happy Valentines Day." He wrapped his arms around the woman, hoping she would be different... a different choice... a different heart.

* * *

><p><strong>You know what, I failed at the lemon but shit... I think I nailed the part where it was suppose to be confusing.<strong>

**My second storm hawks fic! yay!**


End file.
